There are numerous electrical devices that have an electrical circuit which is located inside a chamber hermetically sealed against moisture, for instance, and which is supplied with current from outside the chamber or which is connected to other circuits.
Often power is supplied via a battery, for example a button cell (e.g. in car keys with remote control function), the battery being pressed in a spring arrangement against a corresponding contact in order to provide both a reliable contact and a vibration-proof mounting.